


One Lovely Morning

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly Holmes should have known she wouldn't get much sleep on her day off.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020





	One Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Day 2 -- Historical AU. This is set during the first summer of Sherlock and Molly's marriage.

Molly Holmes woke to the sounds of rain hitting the window, the distant rumble of thunder, and someone knocking on the bedroom door. She knew exactly who it was before they even opened their mouth.

“Holmes? Molly?” John asked through the door. “Inspector Lestrade has a case for us – a headless man’s body was pulled out of the Thames.”

“Cause of death,” her sleepy husband said, his voice muffled from his face being buried in her hair, “is almost certainly not the beheading, despite what Lestrade probably thinks.” He was spooned against her back, a not uncommon occurrence first thing in the morning.

“That may be, darling,” she murmured, amused, “but I won’t know for certain until I perform a postmortem, and I can’t do that unless you let me out of bed.” She tried to remove his arm from around her waist but he simply held her tighter, making her giggle softly.

Sherlock lifted his head, called out, “Watson, tell Lestrade we’ll be at the morgue shortly,” then dropped his head back onto the pillow.

John chuckled. “I’ll see you in an hour, then. While we wait, I’ll see what I can glean from the victim.”

“You know my methods,” Sherlock mumbled, yawning, as he snuggled against Molly.

She waited until she heard the sound of John walking away from the door before slowly turning onto her other side to face her husband and wrapping her arms around him. Sherlock gazed at her, his smile soft, loving, and since they had only fallen asleep a couple of hours before, sleepy.

“This would happen on my day off,” she murmured, smiling back.

“While it is your day off from being a pathologist,” Sherlock murmured, amused, “unfortunately, you never have a day off from being my colleague.”

She kissed him softly. “As long as I don’t have a day off from being your wife, I’m satisfied.”

“Satisfied, hmm?” he murmured, a wicked gleam in his eye, then he bent his head to kiss her neck.

Molly chuckled, moving one hand up to bury her fingers in his already-disheveled hair. “I think it’s going to take us closer to two hours to get to St. Bartholomew’s.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had to wait for us,” he murmured against her skin.

She sighed softly, murmuring, “And I’m sure it won’t be the last either.”


End file.
